


Driftwood

by Nestra



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2019 [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic, M/M, Michael Guerin's secret pibble heart, guerinweek19, mgweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: "He knows Alex wants him to move into the cabin."





	Driftwood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Michael Guerin Week 2019 Day 6. The prompt was "Cover me up and know you're enough // To use me for good" from the song “Cover Me Up” by Zak Brown Band.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to grit kitty for beta.

He knows Alex wants him to move into the cabin. He hasn't asked, hasn't even hinted, but they've known each other a long time, and he can tell. It's the little pause when Michael says he's gonna head back to his trailer at midnight. How Alex smiles and doesn't say anything when he stays the night, and they wake up pressed together and overheated.

He could move in. No real reason why he shouldn't. But it seems like there ought to be something more than 'why not'? Everything between them has always been dramatic, intense clashes and epic flameouts. Emotion filling them until it overspills and makes a mess everywhere. It's hard to envision sharing a bathroom, making dinner plans, bickering over who's going to do the dishes or change the sheets.

He hears the Hummer drive up and heads out to help Alex with the groceries, fully aware of the irony. But Alex tends to be stubborn and not admit when he's pushed himself too far, so Michael likes to just do an end-run around that particular argument.

By the time Alex climbs out of the driver's side and comes around, Michael has pulled the bags out of the back seat, gesturing at Alex to close the door. Alex rolls his eyes but doesn't pursue the complaint, so Michael calls it a win.

He plops the bags down on the counter and starts pulling out the stuff that needs to go in the refrigerator. Milk, bagged salad, cold cuts, and then a meat package that, when he takes a closer look, contains two good-sized ribeyes.

"Damn, what are these for? You celebrating something?"

Alex shrugs as he pulls bread and eggs out of the top of the second bag. "Just thought you'd enjoy them."

He keeps moving on automatic pilot, putting the groceries in the refrigerator, bread over by the toaster, but his thoughts whirl inside his head. He can't understand why he suddenly feels so overwhelmed, like he's light-headed from deep, shocked breaths even though his body's going about its normal motions.

Alex walks out of the kitchen towards the bathroom, and Michael finishes folding the paper bags, then leans back against the counter and tries to understand himself. 

It doesn't take long to figure out, because it's not like he's a very complicated person. He doesn't make the kind of money that lets him buy steak, never has. Pretty much the only time he'd had good quality meat like that in the past several years was when Isobel and Noah had him over for dinner. Now Noah's gone, and Isobel isn't a fan of standing over a hot grill. He's been over to Max's a couple times, but Max is pretty focused on Liz, and Michael doesn't like anything that feels like charity.

It's different with Alex, though. It's—something nice Alex did for him, because he paid attention to Michael, thought about Michael's life. Nothing over the top, not a grand declaration of undying passion when their lives depend on the answer. It's just nice.

Alex nudges past him, wiping his hands on his jeans. "If we want to do the steaks tonight, we should take them out in about an hour so they can warm up." It's so fucking mundane, and Michael suddenly wants it so much that it hurts.

"Yeah," he says. "Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter as [@akaNestra](https://twitter.com/akaNestra) and Tumblr as [changingthingslikeleaves](https://changingthingslikeleaves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
